


An Accidental Fright

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Flufftober, Keep Calm and Write Something, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Parents Dating, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Carlos comes home to find TK scared after watching a horror movie. The actions that follow were accidental but it all ends happily.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Kudos: 50





	An Accidental Fright

T.K. hated horror movies. Not just mildly hate but actively hated to the point that he would argue that they should never have been made. They terrified him but he never wanted to admit it to those he classed as his family. And that is what had led to this moment.

He was curled up on the couch underneath a blanket whilst rewatching The Avengers. He was home alone owing to the fact that his dad had finally decided to ask Michelle out on a date and Carlos had plans with his family. Normally being alone didn’t bother him but it had been Mateo’s turn to choose a movie during the quiet the stretch of their shift. Unfortunately the probie loved horror movies and that was what he had chosen.

T.K. hated to admit it but he was on edge. Every tiny sound had him jumping up and checking that the doors and windows were locked. And it was that reason that found T.K. standing completely tense in the kitchen whilst waiting for the microwave to ding and his popcorn to be finished popping. He was panicking and he knew it, however that didn’t stop the fact that he jumped when his phone buzzed on the counter. He leaned over to grab it and that was when he caught sight of a shadow behind him. A shadow that was not his own.

Before he could spin around to check out what it was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him back until he was pressed firmly against a strong chest. He couldn’t explain why he froze, he had been forced to watch enough horror movies to know that freezing was not a good idea but he had no idea what else to do as terror rushed through his veins.

“Calm down, Tiger,” Carlos’ voice wrapped around him like a warm blanket of comfort however, it didn’t stop the way his heart was racing or the terror was rushing through him. Carlos adjusted his grip so that it was more of a hug rather than just a pair of arms wrapped around T.K.’s waist. It was more comforting but still the New York native spun around and pushed himself out of Carlos’ hold.

“Carlos, what the hell?” T.K. exclaimed. He was annoyed because he was scared, and Carlos was one of a handful of people who knew just how terrified T.K. was of horror movies and that the fear from them carried on for days afterwards. It didn’t matter how ridiculous it was, it was a fear that he couldn’t stop. And whilst normally Carlos was the one who helped to stop him from feeling as terrified as he did. Today it appeared that Carlos thought it would be cute to scare him, although it would normally be sweet to suddenly be wrapped inside his embrace, and for that reason it annoyed him more than normal.

“I’m sorry,” Carlos whispered as he held out his hands to take T.K.’s and pull him back in closer for another embrace, and hopefully rid T.K. of the annoyed look that the younger man was currently shooting at him. “Honestly baby, I didn’t think it would scare you,” Carlos said softly as he pulled T.K. in towards himself. Once he was close enough, he started to press soft kisses against T.K.’s throat.

“I know,” T.K. answered as he finally relaxed into Carlos’ embrace. He knew that Carlos hadn’t meant anything bad, he had never meant anything bad in any situation. Carlos always cared about ensuring that everyone was okay, that everyone felt save.

“I smell popcorn, why don’t finish whatever movie you were watching and then you can rant about Mateo?” Carlos suggested as he turned T.K. in his arms so that he was standing behind him again with T.K.’s back against Carlos’ chest. He waited until T.K. had nodded before they separated and grabbed the popcorn and drinks, soda for each of them, and made their way into the living room. The text message that had came through just as Carlos had arrived was left forgotten.

Two hours later both Carlos and T.K. were lying comfortably wrapped in each others embrace on the couch, neither of them had seen the end of the movie as both had fallen asleep. That was until there was a loud bang on the front door. Neither man stirred the first time, but the second one send T.K. flying into the air and Carlos slamming to the floor.

“What the…” Carlos never got to finish his exclamation as T.K. was already on his feet, grumbling as he went to find out who was knocking on the door at one in the morning. He didn’t know if Owen was home yet or not, but he hoped that if he was, whoever was on the other side of the door didn’t wake him. Carlos knew that T.K. would most definitely give whoever it was a piece of his mind if they did.

“DAD?!” T.K.’s voice echoed through the house before there was a thud of something hitting the wall. Carlos debated going to help, but decided that he would much rather avoid any drama or seeing Michelle in the aftermath of her date with Owen, especially if the thud against the wall was Owen.

He would figure it all out in the morning, but for now, he was going to tidy up the living room and let T.K. deal with his own horror movie that was his father dating.


End file.
